<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boggled by Boggling by C_Syns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113342">Boggled by Boggling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Syns/pseuds/C_Syns'>C_Syns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Fluff, Little Brothers, Weird Biology, boggling, bruxing, rat behavior, tcesters don't interact</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Syns/pseuds/C_Syns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A happy cat purrs.</p><p>A happy dog wags their tail.</p><p>A happy rat? Why, they brux and they boggle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alopex/Raphael (TMNT), mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boggled by Boggling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Splinter was inhabiting his new chair. New, of course, was relative, it had been replaced 2 years ago, after the defeat of the Shredder and the rebuilding of the lair, but the old chair had been there for 13 years. He was watching Mechanical Scorpion Treadmill ( Now with no real animals) intently when the sound of running feet filled the air. </p><p>	He looked to the doorway and saw Leo slide into view, but the sound of running continued.</p><p>	“Dad you are never going to believe this!” Leo’s eyes were bulging and his smirk was small and sly “I thought Raph was acting weird so I followed him and he has-” Raph tackled Leo away from the door and the two of them went flying off, out of Splinters sight.</p><p>	He sat there, ears cocked towards the sound of the struggle. He paused his show and hefted himself out of his chair. Leo reappeared, holding onto the doorframe, small, sly smirk replaced with a large smile, bursting with secrets.</p><p>	“Raph has a girlfriend and I have video proof!” He shouted, holding his phone aloft, the light pinged off the face of the phone. Splinter stopped, foot still in the air.</p><p>	Raph gasped and snatched the phone from Leo. As Leo rounded on him he opened his mouth and popped Leos phone into it.</p><p>	“That’s my phone!” Leo attempted to tackle Raph, and failed to move the mountain of his brother, instead he scrambled and climbed onto Raphs shell, yanking on his bandana and pulling at his jaw. Raphaels mouth remained closed, and as immovable as stone.</p><p>“This isn’t funny Raph, open up, that is mine you can’t just eat! my! Phone!” Leo shouted, Raph shook his head and crossed his arms, his lips pursed around the huge obstruction of Leos phone.</p><p>	Splinter coughed and Leo and Raph both stopped to look at him.</p><p>	“Blue, you should not spy on your brothers. Red, you can’t eat his phone.” Splinter marched up next to Raph and held a hand up to him. It barely reached his chest. Raph sighed through his nose and pulled the phone from his mouth, he gingerly placed it in Splinters hand. Splinter wrinkled his nose and picked up the hem of his robe to dry the spit off the phone.</p><p>	He turned it over in his hands, nodded, and leapt away from Raph, clutching the phone.</p><p>	“Quick! Get over here and show me!”</p><p>	Leo fell back off of Raph, landed on his feet, and ran to Splinter, with a grin splitting his face in two.</p><p>	“Dad!”</p><p>	“Oh he’ll get in trouble Red, but I want to see!” Splinter said, cradling the phone in his hands. Leo crouched next to Splinter and rapidly typed in his passcode. He hit the gallery and the latest video. A shot, obviously from far away and partially behind a building. </p><p>	The colorful backdrop of the Hidden city surrounded Raph, as he looked up at one specific building, old and covered in graffiti. His hand was over his heart, and though the video picked up almost no sound the little it caught was fragments of Raph singing. The widow he was aiming at was open, and leaning on the window frame was a yokai.</p><p>	She had white fur, and some sort of pattern the camera didn’t quite pick up. Her ears were relaxed, but turned to Raph. She had a tail, gently swaying from side to side, as she watched Raphael. After a long moment watching Raphael, she hopped out of the window, in full view it was clear she was a fox, she landed next to Raph and crossed her arms.</p><p>	She tapped his plastron and when he looked down tapped his beak. They talked, standing close, leaning in. She reached out and Raph took her hand.</p><p>	Leo gasped, in the video.</p><p>	“Wait until I show dad.” He said, to himself, from behind the camera. “And Mikey and Donnie, but mostly dad.”</p><p>	The foxes ears perked up, alert, and tense, she turned and leaned towards the camera, and hit Raph in the chest, pointing at Leo. The camera whipped away from it’s subjects just as Raphael started running.</p><p>	“And here we are.” Leo said, shoving his phone into the pouch on his belt.</p><p>	Splinter clutched his hands together and pressed them to his chest, and closed his eyes.</p><p>	“Finally a sign that you four won’t all die alone.” He said, happily, ignoring the two frowns he got. Splinter smiled and ground his teeth together, with a quiet chattering noise. Leo and Raph looked at one another. The squeaky grinding continued, short quiet bursts of his teeth clicking together, and Splinter opened his eyes.</p><p>	His eyes bulged out of his head and popped back in, quickly, and repeatedly, like he was a stress toy with the world's smallest eyes. His eyes popped up in time with his chattering. Leo jumped back from Splinter and knocked into Raph. Raph held Leo steady, but also stepped back.</p><p>	“Uh pops?” Raph asked.</p><p>	“Yes?”</p><p>	“What are you doing?”</p><p>	“What?”</p><p>	“Your eyes.”</p><p>	Splinter put a hand on his cheek, under one eye, and the noise and the bulging and bouncing of his eyes stopped. He coughed.</p><p>	“I agree with Raph, what was that?” Leo asked, stepping behind Raph, but leaning around him to talk to Splinter.</p><p>	Splinter coughed and straightened the edge of his robe.</p><p>	“I don’t know, I started doing it after,” he gestured to his face, “this whole situation. You didn’t like it as boys so I worked very hard not to do it anymore.” He said, straightening his robes and closing his eyes again.</p><p>	Leo and Raph looked at each other. Leo stepped out from behind Raph and put an arm around Raphs huge shell.</p><p>	“Pshaw, father, if we can get used to Raphs weird extra tongue, and Raphs weird extra smells, and Ra-” he looked up suddenly at Raph, who was glaring down at him, “and all the interesting things we do I’m sure we, as ninja, near adult, mutant turtles, can get used to that freaking eye thing.” He said.</p><p>	Raph nodded.</p><p>	“Yeah! I mean sometimes Leos eyes do some sorta weird mop puppet, Kermit the Hog sort of thing and we’re fine with that!”</p><p>	“I what?” Leo asked.</p><p>	Splinter cracked open one eye and could not resist smiling. He opened his arms and gestured to his sons. Leo and Raph both perked up and hugged Splinter tightly. He chuckled and hugged back just as tightly. The three of them basked in the simple joy of family hugs.</p><p>	Then Splinter looked at Raph and tightened his grip of his shell.</p><p>	“So.” He asked, in a crafty tone, with a cunning little smile “let’s talk about this girl.”</p><p>	Raph blinked and had the sudden realization Splinter and Leo both holding onto his and neither looked likely to let go any time soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first time I ever saw boggling i was petting and cooing at one of the rats a friend of mine owns.<br/>It was the weirdest thing to see, but nowadays I'm happy when I see it because that means they like me!</p><p>Also I've never read the comics so I don't know enough about Alopex to write for her but I'm saying thief in debt to Big Mama rather than Foot assassin.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>